galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Bazur Blackscream
Bazur is a half Ghost Orc from near Roland. He is 6 ft 4 inches tall and weighs 210 lbs. He wears his hair in dreadlocks and is as black as midnight. His eyes are blood red. He is called the Ghost Orc because his skin is so pale it's almost translucent. His features are more beastial with a pronounced brow, heavy jaw and 2 inch long tusks. His body is sleak, well muscled, and covered in swirling scar patterns. He wears black leather pants, with high boots and heavy gauntlets over his hands. He wears no armor, but uses Ghost Orc tribal warpaint for protection. He is extremely intelligent and years of waging war against human slavers has left him cold and calculating, and with very little mercy. He bears a hatred for humans that has only been curbed recently by his companion, Matthius. There is very little he finds humerous, and is only concerned with order and warfare. Current Currently, he is helping Matthius build a kingdom for orcs at Bolivundr. History Bazur's history is dark and violent. When he was young, most of his clan was enslaved and killed by slavers from Lisae in Roland. He has spent most of his life waging a guerilla war against Roland, freeing Orcs and and killing indescriminately. Once he had gathered enough Orcs, he returned to Lisae and burnt to the ground, killing every human inside. Not long after, he encountered Matthius and the Greyhand clan after their exodus from Ultramar and challenged Matthius for leadership of his clan. After a lengthy duel, he was defeated. Rather than kill him, Matthius asked Bazur to join him and help create an Orc nation free of persecution, to help Orcs overcome the barbarism of their race. Over the years, Matthius has managed to curb Bazur's savagery, and even his hatred of humans. While seeking others to help them build their kingdom, they met Respen and Kroth and aided them in their quest for the Crown Blade. Relationships Bazur is closest to Matthius, Seeing him as a mentor and father figure. He doesn't have many other friends, but is an ally to many powerful adventurers, including Respen, Absinthe, and Kroth. Character Sheet Half Orc Scout Skulking Slayer 21/ Sword Sage 2/Hateful Rager 4 CR 27 Lawful Evil Humanoid(Half Orc) Int +15 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Perception +60 Defense AC 51(+10 Armor, +8 Natural Armor, +8 Dex, +8 Wis, +6 Deflection, +1 Dodge) Flat-Footed 51, Touch 33 HP 323(23d8+4d12+135) Fort +20 Ref +31 Will +26 Special Defense Evasion, Sword Sage AC bonus, Trap Sense +1, Uncanny Dodge Offense Speed 40f (80ft w/boots) Melee Tears of Lisae +38/+33/+28/+23(2d8+23/Crit 15-20x2), Bite +37(1d4+17), Spiked Gauntlets +37/+32/+27/+22(1d4+17) Range Dragonbone bow +33/+28/+23/+18(1d8+1d6 Fire+17/Crit 19-20x3+2d10 Fire) Rage Statistics Str 38 Con 25 HP 377 Fort +22 (+3 all saves vs magic) AC 49 Tears of Lisae +42/+37/+32/+27(2d8+28) Special Attacks Bold Strike(d8 sneak attack on charge), Favored Enemy(Humans +2), Master Strike DC 30, Rage(13 rounds +4 Str, +4 Con, +2 Will, -2 AC), Scout's Charge(always sneak attack on charge), Shifty(+10 to Feint), Skirmisher(Sneak attack when moving more than 10ft), Sneak Attack +12d6, Toothy, Underhanded Manuevers(+12 Dirty Trick, +18 Steal), Unexpected Charge(Feint as swift action on charge), Manuever List Death in the Dark, Emerald Razor, Enervating Shadow Strike, Greater Insightful Strike(x2 Sense Motive to damage), Ruby Nightmare Blade(Uses Sense Motive), Searing Charge, Shadow Jaunt, Stalker in the Night Stances Assasin's Stance, Balance on the Sky Statistics Str 34 Dex 27 Con 21 Int 31 Wis 27 Cha '''31 '''Base Atk +20 CMB +32 CMD 50 Feats Amplified Rage, Dazzling Display, Dodge, Eldritch Heritage(Orc), Greater Eldritch Heritage, Hellcat Stealth, Improved Eldritch Heritage, Improved Surprise Follow-Through, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Hide, Keen Scent, Shatter Defenses, Skill Focus(Survival), Skill Focus(stealth), Surprise Follow-Through, Weapon Focus(Falchion) Improved Sneak Attack''E'', Lingering Damage''E'', Sneak Attack of Opportunity''E'' Skills Acrobatics +58, Appraise +28, Bluff +60, Craft(leatherworking) +25, Diplomacy +23, Disable Device +38, Disguise +40, Escape Artist +38, Heal +16, Intimidate +73, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +23, Knowledge(History) +23, Knowledge(Local) +25, Knowledge(Martial Lore) +23, Knowledge(Nature) +23, Knowledge(Nobility) +23, Perception +60, Profession(Soldier) +21, Ride +21, Sense Motive +58, Sleight of hand +38, Stealth +74, Survival +44, Swim +34, Use Magic Device +40 Languages Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Orc, Undercommon, Ultramar Common, Xepher Common SQ Discipline Focus, Exile, Fast Movement, Intimidating, Orc Blood, Pass for Human +10, Quick to Act +1, Reactionary, Weapon Familiarity Eldritch Heritage: Fearless- Immune to fear +2 Natural Armor, Power of Giants- +6 Str -2 Dex +4 Con +4 Natural Armor 26 min/day, Strength of the Beast +6, Touch of Rage- +13 13/day Rage Powers: No Escape, Superstition +3 Rogue Talents: Acrobatics Master, Another Day, Combat Trick(Dodge), Confounding Blades, Crippling Strike, Deadly Sneak, Defensive Roll, Ki Pool 8pts, Fast Tumble, Fast Stealth, Offensive Defense +12, Opportunist, Powerful Sneak Gear Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Belt of Phyiscal Might +6 Str, Con Boots of Swiftness-'' +6 Dex, +20 Acrobatics, +20 Climb, x2 Speed, 3/day Haste ''Cloak of Resistance +6 Crown of Fear +20 Bluff, +20 Intimidate Eyes of Truth-'' +20 Perception, +20 Sense Motive ''Ghost Iron Gauntlets- +5 Spiked Gauntlets acts as both Gloves of Dueling and Gloves of storing(left:Dragonbone Bow, Right: Tears of Lisae) These black, banded gauntlets go up to Bazurs elbow and have wicked, silvered spikes all down their length. Ghost Warpaint-'' +10 Armor bonus Fire Res 30(paint lasts 24 hours) ''Headband of Mental Perfection +6 Disable Device, Sleight of Hand, Survival Ring of Freedom of Movement Ring of Protection +6 Strongarm Bracers-'' Allow him to use weapons one size catergory larger ''Tears of Lisae-'' +5 large Adamantine Furious Impact Keen Falchion on a successful critcal hit, regain 1 round of rage. This 5 ft long Falchion is completely black with tear dropped shaped rubies down the blade and a heavy garnet eye for a pommel. ''Vest of Epic Stealth- +30 Stealth, Concealment, Non-Detection Tomes +5 Dex, Str, Int, Cha Category:People Category:PCs